


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by TheLittleDayDreamer



Series: Nora + Michael [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleDayDreamer/pseuds/TheLittleDayDreamer
Summary: Michael thought this trip to Glasgow was simply business, but Thomas has something else up his sleeve.
Series: Nora + Michael [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457320
Kudos: 1





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, but it's not in Nora's canon anymore.

Michael sat somewhat unnerved in the cramped flat’s living space. Squished into a filthy armchair coated in stains and dust, most likely infested with at least one family of rodents. The rest of the room wasn’t any better. Damp clothes hanging from all corners of the ceiling, an unsanitary kitchenette at the front of the room with the lingering smell of tobacco and urine.

He truly believed this journey would’ve been significantly less grim. Before being separated, his wife had told him numerous amounts of stories describing what it was like to grow up hidden within the industrial city. This was not what he’d pictured.

Did Nora really once live like this? The children in the yard were covered in dirt head-to-toe and dressed in loose, ripped clothing. That they’d otherwise freeze in, had it not been the middle of September.

Did she happily go back to living like this?

What Tommy had envisioned for today didn’t exactly go to plan. Word must’ve gotten out about his presence and motive in Glasgow relatively quickly as their guest of honour made a rather striking appearance downstairs just moments ago, clearly looking for trouble, which he was obviously getting, just not on his terms.

The goal was to meet with their associate, Alec McCloud, who’d been having trouble with a group of protestant men and their violent tendencies going rampant throughout his proclaimed territory. It wasn’t uncommon either, for both sides to act violently nor was he a stranger to gang activity, but this was different, everything could be considered personal for these people. Michael’s job is just business.

But that was the initial compromise, Tommy helps Alec deal with Fullerton, then Alec uses his connections in the Conks to boost Tommy’s reputation in the North, aiding him politically. But, peaceful debating and Thomas Shelby never really belonged in the same breath.

So now, they had to deal with this in typical Blinder’s fashion.

Jimmy McCavern was, the figurehead of the opposing side who’d shown up armed with a blade before heading towards the group of kids playing a game of Football. Though, he knew what he was doing, he knew exactly what child he was looking for thankfully, Alec had a sister. He was after a little blond boy that swiftly ran into the other room as his _likely aunt_ attempted to subdue her hysterics in her brother’s arms.

She seemed pretty shaken up from what Michael could make out. Her breaths were scattered as she began hyperventilating once finally being let inside by Alec. McCavern had followed them from the courtyard but keeping a distance. Like a predator, stalking it’s prey; too late to pounce, or like a child playing with its food he just watched from the main door of the landing as she pounded on theirs, one floor up.

Nora had mentioned the man and his motives a few times in the past, since her siblings had a few run-ins with him. She also talked about how this wasn’t new, they just had _a name_ now. He’d usually shrug it off whenever she’d run around the house before bed, double-checking the locks on the front door, back door and the kids’ bedroom. Then, she told him, _why._

These men were lethal and dangerous.

The window on the right had too much built-up grime to be able to watch from, but if he really focused, you could hear the muffled taunts from his cousin and Alec McCloud, who was significantly more aggressive.

Silence was always agonising but, he was looking forward to hearing the gunshot then jumping on the next train out of this shit-hole.

Though Michael couldn’t lie, there was a significant part of him that just wanted to see _her_.

Hold her, tell her that he was here, and moving back home to work for good.

There’s a loud clatter from the back room peaking his interest.

He probably, should’ve ignored her. It wasn’t like she wasn’t safe now but it’s difficult to ignore the strong wave of guilt wash over him. What would’ve happened if he’d caught her? Caught the child? Or broken in, without having Tommy or himself there? _What if it had been George or Rosie?_

Maybe it was just the fact he was missing his own family after three years of no contact, or the fact that this man’s kind had already terrorised one of the most important people in his life. Or, maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

Nora’s eyes were stuck on her children, glued to George in bed, softly flattening his hair as the seven-year-old clung to her waist.

He came for _him_. He _knew_ she’d be there; he had a weapon and god knows what else. The way he just stared at her, like some piece of meat. If Jimmy had ran at her with the knife, it would’ve been less creepy than, simply watching from a distance in that grim, black suit with a sadistic grin.

Powerless, scared and above all; a fish out of water in her home, and couldn’t help but blame herself. Nora left; she ripped these kids from their bubble of luxury that despite its problems kept them out of harm’s way and yet, now she’d pulled them back into no-man’s land, a blatant battlefield.

Yes, Nora wished she could blame the someone else. Sending Michael to America was the Shelby’s doing but leaving them behind was hers. She just thought it was the right thing to do at the time.

Birmingham? Glasgow? Didn’t matter, they couldn’t catch a fucking break.

Her son was out cold, Rosie lay beside him, her mop of hair flowing over the pillow and her older brother, already managing to fall asleep after her friends went home too.

 _‘God, I don’t deserve these two,’_ Nora thought.

George couldn’t see him, at least she hoped he couldn’t. The second Alec swung open the door Nora, in a panic she shoved the seven-year-old into the flat.

Letting out a shaky breath, the redhead tries to rest but something just felt off.

Nora already saw there was other people in the house, it’s why she was in the courtyard in the first place; to give them some privacy. Though, if either were still here was anyone’s guess.

Sinking into the bed she allows her mind to drift, back to Michael, as it usually does. It was difficult not to think of him during times like this. He made her feel secure, protected and above all she felt her children were safe. Yes, it helped they lived in the countryside, but it didn’t mean they avoided the Blinder’s fucked up enemies, which once again her children knew all too well.

Michael created a sheltered barrier Nora never had with her own family, and now without him she was back in that place; feeling vulnerable but this time, she had little babies to care for.

Maybe Jane was right, maybe tonight just showed how much she and the kids needed him.

* * *

“Robert McCloud! What’d ah tell you aboot kickin that baw aff the lavvy-hut.” Jane squawks at him, “I’m no goin’ back tae shiteing in a basin, so pack it in!”

The ten-year-old nervously glances to his mother, fearing she might get up and take the football from him; like she did most other times. Thankfully, she nursed a cigarette and continued chatting with his aunt. It was strange to see them together, normally they would work opposite shifts, but it was nice, having his aunt and cousins around. Robert always had a permanent friend, even if George didn’t really understand the intricate rules of any games they played yet.

Nora softly smiled from the doorstep, watching her little boy trailing after the brunette like a lost puppy.

“Gonnae be trouble when they’re older, they two.”

Jane snorts, then takes another drag. _As if there was ever any doubt_.

“At least, ah don’t need to worry aboot my lassie runnin wae the conks.”

“Eh, that’s what you think.” She flicked away some ash before continuing, allowing Nora’s imagination to drift. “The minute you tak yer eye aff _her_ , she’s gonnae have her’s on wan ae those wee gangsters roon Bridgeton.”

_Like mother; like daughter._

Jane continues, her tone dropping into something rather sinister, “-withoot her daddy tae run efter her.”

“Nothin wrong wae _only hivin a mammy_.”

”Aye, jist wait till there’s _another_ Proddy bootin’ in yer door. Whit ye daein then?”

 _Ouch._ Nora bit her tongue. Silence was better than starting a war with Alec’s wife.

The pair fall into an awkward tension. Jane reminded Nora too much of Linda; constant jabs about her marriage, her son’s legitimacy and her worth as mother. So perhaps she was projecting but the point still stood. Michael was nowhere to be seen, whilst she was here, caring for their children.

* * *

“Ye fuckin’ come anywhere near ma sister or ‘er wean again, an I’ll throttle ye!”

She couldn’t relax, Alec and Jimmy were going back and forth, over and over. To say she was terrified would be a significant understatement. What if Jane and Robert, just happened to walk into the estate? There’d be no hiding, they could end up dead or, what if Jimmy had a gun on him? Alec could be…

No.

Swallowing, Nora tried to ignore the burning in her chest, the racing heartbeat and the burning in her eyes. It felt like she was suffocating. Muscles began tensing, her bones ached and her subconscious screamed, but she couldn’t.

The burning turned to a sharp, tight pain as her lungs felt like they were being strangled.

Trying to forget the cold sweats, Nora attempted to push George and Rosie away from her.

What was this? What the hell was her body doing? Was she going to drop dead?

Managing to peel away from the kids, Nora felt her solid grip on the bed-frame buckle beneath her; she fell to the wooden floor with a thud and a squeal, almost seeing her life flash before her eyes.

Nora tried to steady her breathing but the possibility of George and Rosie waking, simply panicked her even more.

“Shit, shit, shit!” She rapidly croaked.

* * *

Michael paused before turning the handle, hearing some muffled swears and rapid breaths. Something was wrong, but was he really about to confront a stranger and a child?

Fuck it.

Gently pushing open the door, he glanced to the bed which had to children sleeping in it. One blond, one brunette but after having one good look at the boy from downstairs… Michael felt his heart _stop._

Those were _his_ kids, _his_ babies, though they weren’t really babies anymore. Rosie was unrecognisable, she was barely two the last time he held her and George, he was only four and his laughter still rung through his ears, like a vicious punishment for leaving.

It was painful to even look at them without feeling shameful.

“I-I’ve gone looney haven’t ah?” she choked, “‘cause ah fuckin better have.”

Michael spots Nora curled up on the floor, breaking down.

He rushes over, pulling her up though she’s notably shaking as her head hangs low against his torso, tears staining the waistcoat, her vision still hazy.

Nora couldn’t believe it, nor would she; her brain was just fucking with her again. It wasn’t like this hadn’t happened in the past, the fact her body and senses were betraying her meant he couldn’t be real, _he was never real._

And yet, he _felt_ so fucking real

So warm, so comfy, _so familiar._

“Hey, hey, look at me.”

There was something stopping her, disbelief? Anger? Fear?

What was the worse that could happen? He not be here, as usual?

“Sweetheart, just talk to me. Tell me you’re okay.”

Nora slowly lifted her head, staring at him.

He wasn’t gone. He was real, here, with her and the kids.

She opened her mouth to speak, but it was so dry she could, so she just held him tight, sobbing, praying he’d never leave her arms again.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I’m so _fucking_ sorry for what happened.”

Michael peaked back at the kids, none the wiser.

“I’ll kill that bastard.”

Nora’s eyes widened, and suddenly tightened her grip on her husband.

“ _Don’t you dare_ , I need you; we need you,” she coughed, “There’s _hunners_ of him in this city, but you’ve only got _two_ kids, who need you more than ever.”

He clenched his jaw in response, but she was right.

“Daddy?”

Still holding Nora close, he turned to the bed watching as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Hi, princess. What you doing up?”

“Mummy’s whinging.”

Michael cringed at his daughter’s childish association.

Rosie clobbered onto her feet stepping over her bother, the mountain of brown wavy locks swinging from side-to-side whilst she tried to find her balance on the mattress.

Once getting to the end of the bed she held both her hands out, “down.”

Nora seemed to have gotten the message that her husband was still a terrible multi-tasker so she moved back, leaning against the dresser so he could lift Rosie down to them on the floor, since it was quite a tall bed.

The five-year-old pushed her mothers arms back and plopped herself into Michael’s lap, lifting her head to see him.

“You’re not leaving us again, are you?”

“Rosie.”

“ _Mummy,_ ” she teasingly presses.

Nora wipes the remaining tears off her face, she looks to him.

“Are you?”

Michael sighs, before staring into her puffy eyes. He couldn’t, not when he had everything he ever wanted right here, in this room. His family was living in turmoil and it was his own fault. He owed them.

“No.”

The redhead felt the weight in her chest lift, she could breathe again. Michael was really her’s again.

“Okay, because mummy isn’t very good at helping Georgie with his homework.”

“Oi, I’ll remember that next time we’re up Sauchiehall Street with granda.” Nora playfully warned, pinching her cheek. “No sweeties for you, wee madame.”

Michael joined in, “Is that what I’m here for princess? Georgie’s homework? Not, feeding you? Looking after you? Buying you toys?”

“No, you’ll have to help me with me with mine too. I’ll get some next year, Georgie says it’s really hard and Mrs Wilson is really scary.”

“Rosie’s not wrong.”

He smirks teasing Nora, “That the homework is too difficult?”

“Christ,” she rolls her eyes, “you’re just lucky she’s yer shield the noo.”

“Hmm, or you know I’m right.”

“Aye, sure.”

“Never saw you round the office much helping me out, did I?”

“You would’ve, if ah’d no been carrying baeth yer weans, remember?”

Rosie was awfully quite, Nora quickly discovered why. She’d began to drift off in Michael’s arms.

“Better get this sleepin’ beauty back tae bed.”

* * *

Thomas dropped the pistol back into his coat’s pocket, turning from the bloodied body in the deserted courtyard.

“Whalloper’s really deid?”

“Disappointed?”

“No chance.”

“Good, then we’re both on the same page.” 

The pair make their way back to the tenement flat.

“Dae ye think yer cousin’s aw’right?”

“I’m sure he’s found a way to keep himself entertained.” He chuckles, “you’ve got a sister, don’t you?”

“Aye, bit she’s got a bloke.”

“Yeah, you mentioned.”

Alec narrows his eyes as he follows the Englishman into the flat from the cold landing.

“Michael?”

 _Empty,_ Tommy makes his way to the door on his right, swinging it open.

The scene is quite charming, all four of them sleeping in the bed.

Rosie was sprawled across Michael’s chest; Nora curled into his side with George in her arms. First time he’d seen the couple this close and not screaming at one-another.

Alec quickly was by his side, scowling. “…the fuck? Whit’s he playin’ at?”

“You said your sister was married to some Brummy and asked if I could find him, right?”

“Aye…”

“Well, our Michael here’s your brother in-law.”

Alec’s face falls upon seeing the wedding ring that mirrored Nora’s.

**“Welcome to the family.”**


End file.
